


Get It Right

by Littlebit0595



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts), Post-Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep, Pre-Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebit0595/pseuds/Littlebit0595
Summary: Terra is free of Xehanort for the first time in over a decade and he has a new goal in mind. A small blurb of him finding the strength in his renewed heart to keep moving forward to fix the past and pave the way for a new future for those he cares about.





	Get It Right

Rain fell on the roof and walls, echoing through the empty halls of the castle. He was vaguely away of the prattling of the shorter man beside him. It rarely rained in Radiant Garden. It was surprising. A sign.. He thought. His rebirth was as unnatural as the empty existence he lived before this. The pairs of footsteps echoed eerily and persistently, he focused on that instead of the annoying rambling of his number two. Xehanort’s number two. He reminded himself. A mere tool for the ending he still chased. More so now that his mind was his own.

_What have I done? I wish I could run away from this ship going under._

He flinched to remember what was to come but he had to make things right. Over a decade of suffering he never intended.

_Just trying to help, hurt everyone else._

Two sets of blue eyes shown in his minds eye from the darkened halls. The two people most important to him in the world aside from.. another set shown further back, that beautiful shade of teal that remained unmatched in their beauty in all his years. The delicate pale skin disfigured in the shape of Xehanort’s symbol. He had to fix this, end it. Even if it was his last act. His mind was his own again and he wouldn’t waste a moment of it.

_Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders.._

Braig’s gruff voice carried on as if its owner cared little for whether or not it was actually heard. Which was likely the case, knowing him.

_What can you do when your good isn’t good enough, and all that you touch tumbles down?_

Aqua, Ventus, Isa and so many others. They suffered because of him. He had been so determined to fix everything himself. He’d been so naive, he’d fallen right into the hands of everything he’d spent his life running from. But no more. This time he’d make it right.

_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things. I just wanna fix it somehow, but how many times will it take?_

How did he get here? How had so much gone so wrong? He still couldn’t wrap his mind around how he’d lost control of so much in so little time. He could remember it all perfectly, every action, every consequence. Whether he was in control of himself or not then, mattered very little. He lived it. He did it. He let it happen. But none of it was ever what he wanted or intended.

_Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?_

He didn’t care what it cost or how it would change him. He had to end this, he was the only one who could. They turned the corner, his golden eyes still glazed in thought. The sparse lighting highlighted the unnatural silver if his hair. The occasional fixture reflecting that cold unfamiliar reflection back at him. He hated looking at it. No longer did warm blue eyes stare back at him, the cool brown shade of chocolate long gone. It was not him staring back him. Just a figure of Xehanort’s creation. A cold reminder of just how far he’d fallen.

_Can I start again, with my faith shaken? Cause I can’t go back and undo this. I just have to stay and face my mistakes._

He had a second chance and he wouldn’t let it go to waste.

_But if I get stronger and wiser, I’ll get through this._

Braig held the large door open, the water bouncing off the brick ground outside and pooling into the cracks of its uneven design. He walked into the rain without regard for how quickly it soaked through his clothing and made his hair stick uncomfortably to his warm skin. He felt his arms raise of their own accord, enjoying the sensations that had abandoned him for so long. His eyes closed and, for a moment, he could forget everything that was happening. Everything that had happened already. He was vaguely aware of Braig’s low chuckle of amusement from somewhere behind him. He ignored it and the man it came from.

_So I throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air and accept the truth that sometimes life isn’t fair._

The corners of his mouth turned up into a wistful smile. Warm trains of water trailed along the cool rain down his cheeks. Impossible to discern apart from an outside viewer but he knew it just as he knew the dull and earth-shattering ache in his chest. Though it had evaded him for so long, his heart knew the truth. Just how much everything pained him. How heavily it all weighed on his shoulders as it always had. He’d always felt things so deeply that it tore away at him from the inside. Maybe that was why the darkness had chosen him. He thought maybe he could understand it now with the passing of time and the wisdom that came along with it.

_Yeah, I’ll send out a wish, yeah, I’ll send up a prayer._

Thick lashes fluttered as he blinked away the water. Those gold eyes trained on the clouds and the sun already starting to peek through. His smile widened at the colors suddenly streaming across the sky as the world around lit up slowly with its golden glow. His smile widened as he adjusted his coat and took the lead to head down the stairs; the first steps of his new, and final, journey. It all began here, and he was ready.

_And finally someone will see how much I care._

**Author's Note:**

> Another head cannon post based on a song I identified the character with. This one is a little deeper than my last but I’m proud of the way it turned out. I don’t own the characters or Kingdom Hearts or even the song Get It Right. This is an original written post though and thoughts and opinions are always welcome. Thanks guys!


End file.
